elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Olaf's Verse
}} Location *It is located with the body and spirit of Svaknir in Dead Men's Respite, which is located south of Solitude. It can be found by following a ghost through the dungeon until he is seen sitting down. The book is near him. Contents King Olaf's Verse O, Olaf, our subjugator, the one-eye betrayer, death-dealing demon and dragon-killing King. Your legend is lies, lurid and false; your cunning capture of Numinex, a con for the ages. (two pages of blotted out words) Olaf grabbed power, by promise and threat; From Falkreath to Winterhold, they fell to their knees; But Solitude stood strong, Skyrim's truest protectors. Olaf's vengeance was instant, inspired, and wicked. (two pages of blotted out words) So ends the story of Olaf, the liar, a thief and a scoundrel we of Solitude commit to the fire. In Solitude bards train for their service, they also gather each year and burn a King who deserves it. Quests *Tending the Flames Trivia *The author was executed for writing this seemingly heretical verse. All known copies of it were burned and destroyed, save one, which remained in the tomb of King Olaf One-Eye. Giraud Gemane discovered it and Viarmo, the headmaster of the Bards College, sent the Dragonborn to recover it, hoping to appeal to Jarl Elisif the Fair that the bards' claim to perform the Burning of King Olaf was legitimate. *All of the blotted out words are identical in appearance. Bugs *There have been a few cases of the game glitching and the book not appearing with the corpse of Svaknir, or being readable, but not takeable. *There have also been cases of the game freezing up on the PS3 during the fight with the draugr in the room near the end of the dungeon. *There has been a case of when the puzzle door's rings will not rotate. *Sometimes if the Dragonborn uses the Dawnbreaker to blast enemies with its enchantment, the Verse will go under the rock where Svaknir's corpse is, rendering it unreachable. Three fixes is to either load a previous save before the use of Dawnbreaker or use Unrelenting Force to move the book back. Get behind the skeleton and face towards doorway, then crouch (critical) and use the shout. You should see the book slide out. If not try different locations. Or for PC players, open the console and type "tcl" minus quotes, and move your character around so that you can grab the book. Once you have it, move back to an open area and type 'tcl' in the console again. *As an alternative to the above, any staff that has a 'blasting' effect can be used on the rock to dislodge the book. If you aim behind the rock, opposite where the book is, it should be possible for it to knock it out of place so that it is retrievable. *Another alternative to the two (2) above is to save your current spot infront of the ghost where the book should be, load another previous save then load back into the save you just made where the book should be. Odd but it has worked. *Not confirmed but using console commands on PC type: "player.additem 000AE324 1" to give yourself the book, as well as "SetStage MS05 100" to move to the next stage of the quest. Remember to always save before entering console commands. *The book can get stuck in inventory and cannot be dropped or sold. *There have been cases where the book ends up near the staircase to the corpse. *Sometimes, if you get the book even though you did not take the quest, a glitch will happen. After Viarmo recites the verse to the court in Solitude, he will ask you to talk to Jorn about preparing for the festival. The Marker will glitch and will always point to Viarmo. Even if you talk to Jorn, he will always say to talk to you after dusk. *Sometimes after helping Viarmo he will recite the wrong replacement phrase especially if you persuade for all three phrases. This will cause no problems and you'll still get speech experience. Appearances * de:König Olafs Vers es:Verso del rey Olaf fr:Sonnet du roi Olaf pl:Strofa Króla Olafa ru:Песнь о короле Олафе Category:Culture of Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Songs